Commit Your Crime
by Sawyer Eppes
Summary: If there was anything that Lisa learned about Jackson, it was this: he never lied and he most certainly kept his promises. And this certainly complicates things when she's already made a deal with the DA to testify against him. [JacksonLisa]
1. Prologue: Never A Lie

_Red-Eye_ (c) Wes Craven, Dreamworks Productions

All rights reserved.

* * *

**Commit Your Crime**

A _Red-Eye_ Fanfiction

* * *

_Prologue:_ Never a Lie

* * *

Switching the lights on as she dropped her keys onto the side table, Lisa ran a hand through her hair as she breathed a sighed of relief to be home. Unbuttoning her jacket, she draped it over the back of the couch as she entered her apartment. Pulling off her heels, resting them by the closet the hotel manager dropped her purse unceremoniously onto the kitchen counter before beginning her hunt through the refrigerator for something to eat.

"Now where did I put that fruit salad…" she muttered to herself, pushing aside the milk.

After a few more seconds of search, she found herself to be triumphant. Pulling the plastic container out, Lisa snatched a fork from the drawer and settled herself on the couch. Folding her legs beneath her and nibbling on a piece of honeydew, she picked up the remote and turned the television on.

No sooner was she settled when the telephone decided to ring.

Her eyes flicking onto the clock, her eyebrows narrowed for a moment. 'Who could be calling at this hour?' Setting her food down, she leaned forward to pick the phone up off of the coffee table.

"Hello?"

"_Lisa?_"

Leaning back, a small smile settled on her lips. "Hey Cynthia." Picking her salad back up and setting it on her lap, she listened to her friend bombard her with question after question.

Lisa Risert had not shown up at Lux-Atlantic Hotel that day, thus leaving Cynthia in charge. The reason?

"Yah, the meeting went well," Lisa explained, before popping a strawberry slice into her mouth. "Long, but at least now everything's settled. My lawyer managed to help me get the charges dropped."

"_In return for your testimony against that Rippner man?_"

"Exactly. I agreed to it in a heartbeat." Another piece of honeydew along with a grape in her mouth as she continued. "I'm just glad that this trial won't be too long; they're saying Jackson is going to be released from the hospital into police custody in a week."

"_I am just so sorry you had to go through that hell!_"

Smiling fondly, Lisa shook her head a bit. "You couldn't have done anything to prevent it, Cynthia. There's no need to apologize."

"_Will you be coming back tomorrow; because if you need another day, I can handle things myself here. Haven't had too many comment cards as of late…"_

Covering her mouth to stifle her laugh, Lisa answered, "No, no. I'll be back in the morning. My lawyer can handle the rest of the details and call me when I need to come in to hold up my end of the deal." Looking back at the clock at the clock as she yawned, rubbed her eyes sleepily. "Listen, I'm going to turn in, in a bit. I can fill you in the rest of what happened when I see you."

"_Sure thing, Lisa. Get some rest!_"

"I will. 'Night Cynthia."

It was odd.

After she hung up, despite the television being on, things seemed to fell silent and alone. Her hand still holding the fork, she stared down at it to see her reflection on it.

Yes, it had been a long day. When she had arrived at the meeting she found her lawyer, Abigail Stevens, and Florida District Attorney Christopher Groban waiting for her in the conference room. After going through several documents that gave her a headache, she came to understand that she was going to be charged with Carjacking and first degree Manslaughter after what had happened two weeks previous.

That certainly did **not** do wonders for her already aching head.

Her attorney, though, explained that if she were to agree to testify against Jackson Rippner. They needed her to confirm that he was in the conspiracy to kill Keefe and his family. Also, Stevens had moved to add two counts of Assault and Attempted Murder to the list, on Lisa's behalf.

Yes, it looked as if Jackson would be locked away for quite some time.

But this did not help to ease the suspicion gnawing at her mind. For the past two weeks, she avoided all trips that involved taking a plane. She had yet to touch a Bay or Seabreeze. Before going to bed, she would go around and close, lock and pull down the shades of every window plus locking the doors.

"He isn't there…" she would tell herself as she drew the curtains shut. "He's in the hospital…"

And yet, she couldn't help but feel that his steel-blue eyes were still on her with ever passing moment. His voice still rang in her mind as she bit her lip in worry.

_"When we get out of this, I may have to steal you."_

Shivering, she closed her eyes. She knew that he never lied.

* * *

**Next Up :**

**Chapter One - **_Of Comment Cards and Vodka_


	2. One: Of Comment Cards and Vodka

_Red-Eye_ (c) Wes Craven, Dreamworks Productions

All rights resserved.

**

* * *

**

**Commit Your Crime**

**Chapter One:** Of Comment Cards and Vodka

* * *

Sitting up with his back resting against a few pillows, Jackson was deeply engrossed in the book he held in his hands. The curtains in the hospital room were drawn open, letting in the first rays of the morning light. As time passed, it could be seen that wrapped around the man's neck was a ring of bandages. Bandages were wrapped around his bare chest as well.

There were no other patients in the room. If not for the fact Jackson was sitting in the bed, one would have thought no one was in the room. There were no cards or bouquets of flowers wishing him a speedy recovery. Not a single balloon or even the cliché teddy bear sat on the side table. All that was there were the man and the book in his hand. An odd sight, though, if one were to look under the bed was a small pile of other books. Straying from the pile was a couple of books: _Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_ and _The Encyclopedia of Jack the Ripper_. In Jackson's own hands was the book _The Picture of Dorian Gray_, which he appeared to be enjoying thoroughly.

There was a contempt smile on his face as his eyes read the pages of the book. From time to time his lips would move soundlessly as he silently read the parts. For a brief moment, he lifted ice-like eyes from the page. They rested on the clock hanging beside the small television set.

The smile on his face grew even more, holding some sort of a secret that he alone knew.

* * *

Tapping her watch with an eyebrow quirked, Cynthia turned to her employer with an amused smile. "Twenty-minutes and already we've already had three baggage crashes. That has to be a new record!"

Snorting, Lisa had just finished apologizing to a couple that was picking up their strewn clothing with the assistance of a bellhop. "At least they were very understanding," the manager replied in a low tone.

"Not like that family. I thought that woman was going to claw at your throat!"

Pointing to the doors to leave and enter the hotel, Lisa said simply, "At least her husband took her outside and managed to calm her down."

"I can just imagine her comment card…"

Turning to the computer sitting before her, Lisa added with a smirk, "Remind me to _not_ check that box when I leave."

Grinning, Cynthia patted her friend on the shoulder lightly. "Duly noted. Now, according to the records a Mr. Alec Johanson will be arriving today to stay in room A-203." Looking down the list, she added, "Plus two more families, Miss Jennifer Fera and another couple: the Gardners."

Confirming this on her computer, Lisa nodded. "Make sure both Miss Fera and Mr. Johanson's requests are taken care of and-"

"Bottle of White Ridge wine and bouquet of sunflowers for Miss Fera; Titans for Mr. Johanson," Cynthia rattled off the paper, tapping the paper with her pen. "Already taken care of."

"Great!"

"Listen, Lisa, you sure you don't want to take today off?" questioned Lisa. "Because I can handle things by myself. Besides," she added, with a small smile, "You look as though you had zip sleep."

Massaging her forehead, Lisa sighed. "It shows, doesn't it?"

"Very much so. How much sleep did you get anyway?"

"Around…two hours…three tops."

Taking the back of Lisa's chair, Cynthia wheeled her away from the computer and around the desk. "As both a friend and concerned employee who would rather not lose her job because her boss 'accidentally' jumped the next whining asshole, go home and sleep."

"But Cynthia, I-"

"No buts! Now _scootch_!"

* * *

Letting herself fall onto the bed, Lisa closed her eyes and clung to the bed sheets with her eyes closed. Oh how she wanted so much to sleep. 'I haven't had a decent night's rest in these past two weeks' she thought, eyes opening as she stared off into space. 'Not since…'

Groaning, Lisa pulled herself up so that she was kneeling on the bed. 'This is ridiculous! I'm letting that sunnuva bitch get to me!' Fingers curling as her fists clenched, balling the blanket up, she shook her head. 'Pull yourself together Lisa! He's in the _hospital_. He's going to _prison_. Nothing's going to change that! He won't hurt you or your father ever again!'

The silence was deafening, ringing in her mind loudly. Remaining where she was, her shoulder drooped and her grip on the blanket loosened. Lisa just couldn't shake the feeling off that even now he was watching her.

And it was driving her insane.

'I just…have to shake it off…that's all…'

"Get a hold of yourself girl," she said out loud, her eyes narrowing. This wasn't like her: she wasn't _this_ pathetic. 'Pull yourself together and just get some sleep! He **isn't** coming back.'

"…I need a drink."

* * *

Resting in the hospital bed during his morning nap withthe book open on his lapand his hand still on one of the pages, Jackson seemed to be sleeping peacefully. On the page, there were two lines on the page circled:

'_**Then she had disappointed him. She had been shallow and unworthy.**'_

And scribbled next to it, he had written a single name.

'_Lisa.'

* * *

_

**Review Responses:**

**SpadesJade** - Though I enjoy the retellings, it _is_ an idea for there to be stories of continuations of the film. From the ones I've seen psoted here, I've been really enjoying them and I hope more authors will consider to write them. :D

**Puck the Faerie **- Thanks for pointing that out! I'll be sure to go back and fix up that first paragraph.

**ellina HOPE** - No worries, Lisa won't begin to randomly feel sorry for him. :D Their relationship is going to be an _interesting_ one, at least thats what my plans/notes show.

**Claire Hall** - I think he was too busy in surgery to press charges on her. XD

**Bimefl** - That line made me squeal (Thus rewarding me with a whack from my friend and a couple of strange looks from the audience) and at once I was determined to write a story revolving around that line. And showing that Lisa had also commited some crimes (though they had good intentions in the end), it sort of helps me level the playing field betwene her and Jackson. :D

And a **BIG THANK YOU** to everone else who left me reviews on the prologue! I'll try to get around to replying to everone's comments for chapter one. At the moment, I'm too tired and I have classes in the morning. :3;

* * *

**Up Next: Chapter Two -** Inside Help 


	3. Two: Inside Help

_Red-Eye_ (c) Wes Craven, Dreamsworks Productions

All rights reserved.

* * *

**Commit Your Crime**

**Chapter Two: **Inside Help

* * *

Ignoring Cynthia's protest, Lisa had returned to the Lux-Atlantic hours later. From her seat behind the desk, she had a perfect view through the glass doors where she could see the twilight setting in. Having spent the day in her apartment trying to pull herself together with a couple of drinks, she chose to come back to the hotel. Far from being drunk, she seemed to be a bit more at ease. 

"Thank you and enjoy your stay," she replied kindly to a couple that had just checked in. Watching them for a moment as they walked off, Lisa turned her attention to the phone which was ringing. Her hand hesitating for a brief second over it, she scolded herself and answered it.

"Hello, Lux-Atlantic Hotel, this is Lisa. How can I help you?"

_"Hello? This is Alec Johanson. I had made a reservation for today?"_

Pulling this up on the computer, Lisa nodded. "Yes, I have you here for arriving at seven o'clock."

_"I'm afraid I'm running late: I was called to the hospital for an emergency and now I won't be arriving till eleven or even midnight. Will your front desk still be open?"_

"Of course sir," she answered, though now she felt nervous. 'Hospital? Could he…no. Lisa, you're being paranoid!' "I'll keep the doors open until you arrive."

_"Thank you so much. I have to go now, I'm here at the hospital. Thank you again!"_

"Not a problem, sir."

Hanging up, she stared at the phone. '…maybe I should see the shrink Dad recommended…this is becoming ridiculous…'

Once again, the phone was ringing when she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Hello, Lux-Atlantic Hotel, this is Lisa!"

"_Miss Reisert? Oh thank goodness! This is Jennifer Fera!"_

"How can I help you Miss Fera?"

"_Is there any chance you could keep the front desk open rather late? I missed my train and the next one won't be for two hours!"_

Chuckling a little, Lisa assured the woman that they would be. After hanging up, she leaned back in her chair and sighed heavily. Staring at the computer, she shook her head. It was going to be a late night for her.

* * *

His books stacked neatly beside the hospital bed, Jackson was reading what appeared to be the last chapter of his book. That day, the nurses came in only twice to check up on him and to see if he's bandages needed replacing. 

Turning the page, his eyes trailed across it, taking in every word. He paid no attention to the opening of his door, to someone who was slipping into his room quietly.

"Just a moment," His voice was still a bit hoarse from the surgery. The figure paused after closing the door. "Let me finish this page."

"We haven't much time: the guard shift just started." It was man.

"That's twenty-minutes of open time," he answered, not taking his eyes off of the book. "You really shouldn't be so worried. It's the dead of night; nobody will see us."

"You're just lucky the woman will keep the front doors open."

"Ah yes, well, that's Miss Reisert for you." With a satisfied smile, he closed the book and rested it on his lap. Looking up to his accomplice, he smirked. "See? It didn't take that long; and there's still plenty of time. I take if you were able to secure an escape route?"

"Yes."

"Excellent. And you got everything we need?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, if you'll give me just a couple of minutes I'll be out of this ridiculous green thing and into some real clothing. Then we can get out of here."

"We have less than twenty."

"You were able to get in without any trouble," Jackson answered as he pulled the blanket back and carefully lifted himself off the bed. His legs were still somewhat weak from not using them on a regular basis. "We'll get out just fine. Now shut up and get me my things."

* * *

Pen tapping against the desk, Lisa blinked several times in an attempt to keep her eyes open. Solitaire was pulled open on her computer, but she was only playing the game half-heartedly. An empty coffee mug sat beside the computer. 

Glancing at the clock, the time read it was ten minutes after midnight and neither guest had arrived.

'…note to self: make _stronger_ coffee.' Resting her chin in the palm of her hand she continued with the struggle to keep awake, she looked wearily over to the front doors as if silently summing her guests to get their asses over here to that she could get some sleep.

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**Bimefl -** Definitely expect tidbits of JtR in this story. :D I study Ripperology which is why this movie grabbed my interested when I first heard about it! (that, and well...Cillian Murphy's in it...>>) ...and you are so damned close on the hotel guess! SO CLOSE! XD

**allee kat -** They shoulda shagged. They really should have. DARN YOU CRAVEN FOR DENYINS US THAT! ...well, that's what fan fictions are for, yesno?

**SpadesJade** - I'm only playing with you readers cause I love you all! X3 I swear that the next chapter will be the last short one.

**ellina HOPE** - Cynthia was just to greta in the movie. "Shit...Shitshit!" XD I would definitely be like that if I recieved that phone call. And about the JtR book, despite him being picked on for that he would definitely have a respect for the man. Seriously, this guy managed to kill five woman and get away with it. ...though, back then, they didn't have the tech that we have today. >> seeiko,

And BIGTHANKYOUS to: seeiko, kazakchik, CLIU, Esmerelda, Winged Seraph, LasVegasGirl, Jack E. Peace, silvercell, Chanel86, Pervy Elf-Fancier, Claire Hall, noregrets4life!

* * *

**To Come - ****Chapter Three: Unknown**


	4. Three: Unknown

Red-Eye (c) Wes Craven, Dreamworks Productions

All rights reserved.

* * *

**Commit Your Crime**

**Chapter Three: Unknown**

* * *

Pulling his jacket on and straightening it a bit, a rush of excitement took it's course through Jackson's body. In just mere moment she would be out of this rat-hole and out on the streets. Yes, freedom. No more injections of morphine, no more incompetent nurses fumbling with his bandages or idiotic doctors tending to his wounds. 

Checking his reflection in the window briefly, the conspirator turned to his associate. "Now, do explain our means of departure."

At once Jackson did not approve of the man's grin. In fact, he had the urge to wipe it off the man's face. "Just follow me, Rippner."

* * *

"And how, pray-tell, were you able to get in unnoticed?" growled a voice from beneath a few towelsfrom within a hospital laundry hamper. 

"Same way; minus the extra laundry."

"Oh you're going to pay for that one."

"Yes, sir. I know."

Down the halls of the hospital, a lone man was busy pushing a laundry cart filled with towels and blankets. And one man.

In his mind, Jackson was already calculating means of revenge against this man. Though, of course, it would have to wait until after he dealt with Miss Reisert. His lips turned upwards into a smirk.

Yes, first Lisa and then the moron.

* * *

Lisa awoke with a start when she heard the phone ring. Fumbling with it, she managed to bring the phone to ear and catch her mug that had been knocked over before it hit the ground. "L-lux Atlantic!" 

"_Miss Reisert? This is Jennifer Fera again."_

"Miss Fera! Did you catch your train?"

"_Yes I did, thank you for asking. Listen, I know is a lot to ask and so late in the night—_"

"Please don't worry, Miss Fera, I won't mind whatever it is. You aren't the only one I'm waiting for."

"_Oh? Someone else not able to make it in on time?"_ There was amusement in her voice.

"Yes. He had an emergency at a hospital and so he's late."

"_Hospital you say? Well, a guess a doctor's work is never finished!_"

"I guess so," Lisa replied lightly. "Now, what is it that you need?"

"_If it isn't too much to ask, but when my cab pulls in, could you help me bring in my things?_"

"Certainly! In fact…." Leaning over the desk a bit, she could see the lights of a taxi pull around front. "I see you have just arrived! I'll be right out."

"_Thank you!_"

Setting the phone in its cradle, Lisa walked around the desk and through the lobby. Pushing the glass doors open, the cool night air felt wonderful compared to staying in a rather warm building. As she moved towards the cab, she saw the driver get out and move around to the trunk, popping it open.

Taking the door handle, Lisa pulled it open and ducked her down a bit to look inside. "Miss Fera, if yo-"

It was as if something broke in her mind. Mouth freezing in mid sentence she could only stare in complete shock at who as sitting in the passenger seat. Leaning against the other door, an arm resting lazily across the back of the seat while the other held a cellphone, Jackson Rippner was smiling right at her.

"Hello Lisa. Miss me?"

Suddenly, she felt cold metal against the back of her head, causing her to freeze. Staring into Jackson's eyes she could only feel herself began to shatter inside. His cold smile brought back her nightmares, her hands trembling as they clung to the car door.

"Now, we're going to do this nice and easy," assured Jackson, watching as his accomplice took a hold of Lisa's arm and pulled her back. This allowed him to exit the car. Brushing off his jacket and smoothing the front of his shirt, he continued to smile. Meeting her eyes once more, he chuckled lightly. "Come now, nothing to say to an old friend?"

"Friend!" she spat though still very aware of the pistol against her head. "Oh yah, that's right! Friends go around threatening to kill you and your family! Then yes, I did!"

Tsking with a small shake of his head, Jackson patted her cheek with his right hand leaving his left one to rest in the pocket. "Is there really such a need for such sarcasm? Besides, there is much that needs to be done before the night ends. Would you be so kind to escort my friend and I to our room once he's parked the car? Through the _back_ way, that is."

Gritting her teeth, Lisa could only glare at the man who had turned her life upside down just weeks ago. Watching as Jackson's accomplice handed him the gun, she fought to keep herself from having a headache from all of the questions in her head,

"How…how did yo-"

"All in good time," Cutting her off when he pointed the barrel to her, Jackson continued to smile. "Everything will be explained once we are all nice and comfortable in the suite you have so kindly arranged for us."

"_Bastard!_ Where is Miss Fera? I was ju-"

"Sticks and stones, Leese," Jackson interrupted her once more with his sing-song voice. Though it was still raspy, from the wound she inflicted upon him. This brought a flicker of a smirk to Lisa's face, but it vanished instantly as she stared down the weapon. "And, just as I have said, all will be explained soon enough. Now, would you be so kind as to shut up?"

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**Claire Hall -** chokes on her drink while laughing There will be refernces but not in _that_ exact sense! ;

**LasVegasGirl -** I'm glad to have you commenting on this! You created the C2 community which I'm grateful for! And This is the last short chapter, I promsie. :3 I just need to set the story up first before I could charge head long into the plot.

**EmGee - **...snugs X3

**Bimefl -** Actually...after this chapter, you basically nailed it. XD I had something else in mind but then decided against it. chuckles And no worries on serial killer fascinations! You're talking a rather big Law & Order fan as well as flat out Ripperologist. grins Been working on an original story involving the rather infamous killer which I hope to get done soon. And I hope this chapter satisfied your curiousity about Lisa's reaction. :D

**Sargonne -** You are the...second? Third person who ahs requested a red-Eye category? Excellent! The more requests that are sent out, the better of a chance of us getting one:3

**icequeen7 - **Well, I am quire honored that you find my story acceptable:D

And now big thank yous **the size of Jackson's ego** to: Winged Seraph, Chanel86, Jack E. Peace, laurenmlbc, troublegirl, noregrets4life, trinity-matrix-13 and blueeyedtears! X3

* * *

**Up Next:**

**Chapter Four:** Tell Me a Story


	5. Four: Tell Me a Story

_Red-Eye_ (c) Wes Craven, Dreamworks Productions

All rights reserved.

* * *

**Commit Your Crime**

Chapter Four: Tell Me a Story

* * *

Sitting numbly in the chair in the dimly lit suite, Lisa felt as if she had woken up to a living nightmare. The nameless man stood by the door, the pistol having been returned to him upon reaching the room. Jackson was examining the room, his compliments falling on deaf ears as Lisa mentally beat herself.

'Two weeks, TWO WEEKS and he's back! How could I have been so _stupid?_'

"Loss for words, Leese? I'm quite honored my presence has had such impact on you!"

"Go to hell," Lisa snapped,

Chuckling lightly, Jackson was now standing by the table where the wine and glasses had been set. Picking up the bottle, he examined the label. Smiling to her, he tapped the bottle. "I think we should drink to this lovely little reunion, don't you agree?"

"No."

"Are you sure?" He pulled the wrapper off the top and picked up the cork-puller. "I'm afraid it's a bit too late to get you a BayBreeze."

Her fists clenched against the seat cushion, she could only glare at her source of torment. Smiling at her silence, Jackson went ahead and poured two glasses anyway. Sipping his, he crossed over and held out the other one to her. "Go on; I haven't drugged it."

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, she remained defiant. This quiet standoff lasted a few seconds, ending when Jackson shrugged his shoulders and set the glass down on the coffee table. Taking his place at the couch, he smirked as he settled himself in. Drapping his arm over the back and his left leg crossed over his other one, he watched Lisa over the rim of the glass as he drank from it.

Gathering up the courage to, Lisa looked right at Jackson. "What do you _want?_ Wasn't messing with me on the plane enough?"

"Of course not," he answered simply, swirling the contents in his glass, holding the top of it with his fingertips. "I keep my promises, yes?" Leaning forward, his smirk playing at his lips. "I'm here for you Leese, don't you remember my promise?"

'All too well.' She thought bitterly, shivering slightly under his piercing gaze.

"But….I must say, I'm _very_ disappointed in you."

Lisa blinked once in confusion. "W-what?"

The smile disappearing from his face, his voice no longer held the light-hearted sarcasm; instead it was cold and rather distant. "If you had just done what I had told, then we both could have gone our separate ways without incident."

"_Excuse me?_"

Sipping the wine, he chose to ignore this. "See, now that things haven't gone according to the plan by my client, they're rather upset, Leese. And believe you me, it is not a very pretty thing to have them pissed at you."

"Me?"

Frowning, he raised an eyebrow. "Slow tonight, aren't we? Maybe it's a good thing you're not drinking…" He was rewarded with a scowl from her. "Because you fucked everything up, they're pissed and want _me_ to clean up the mess _you_ made."

"You're going to try and kill Keefe again, aren't you?"

"Amazing, were you able to figure that all by yourself, Leese?"

"Fuck you, Jackson."

"You did, remember? At least…that's what the stewardesses believed."

Lisa would have given _anything_ to wipe that smirk off his face, her anger boiling inside of her as he continued to play cat-mouse with her. Scowling, she refused to respond to the bait he had set out for her.

Uncrossing his legs, he sipped the wine before continuing on. "Anyway, _yes_ Ill be doing just that. And _you_, my dear, are going to help me."

"And what, pray tell, makes you even _think_ I'd help you? Going to threaten my father, again? If so, then you're getting very lazy and repetitive."

"Of course not," he answered, setting his glass down. Resting against the couch back again, he answered bluntly, "You don't help, then you're dead. And I don't mean by my hands. My employees, they'll want to meet you and thank you for your act of cliché heroism. As simple as that. Oh, and they may also kill your father, for insurance. You never know!"

He took great pleasure in watching the color drain from her face. Jackson pressed on. 'However, you help me, then I can guarantee your safety, for the time being."

"What do you mean, 'the time being'?" she demanded at once, her voice shaking hinting her beginning to come close to a breakdown.

"Oh, well, while your with me, I can promise you'll stay safe. But after all this?" Again, he shrugged. "You're on your own. And I do say, if the authorities ever catch wind of it, you won't be able to catch a break on a plea bargain."

Her eyes widened. Did he know that she had…?

"Do we have a deal?"

There was an interruption as the sound of a cell phone rang out. Both speakers turned their hands to Jackson's companion who was fishing inside his pocket and pulling out a silver flip-phone. Opening it, he glanced at Jackson who jerked his head once in a nod. The nameless figure hurried out onto the balcony, closing the glass doors behind him. Lisa watched the man mouth soundlessly into it before she was drawn back by Rippner's voice.

"We have a deal, Leese?"

Eyes flickering back to the other man, she noticed that he was looking at her with wide-eyes before glancing to Jackson and then turning his attention back on his phone. She suddenly yelped in surprise as she felt cold wine splash onto her face and jerking her attention back to Jackson. His eyes were narrowed, scowling rather darkly holding his now empty wine glass.

"I'm _waiting_!"

"I-I…"

"Leese, this really isn't that hard. Just a simple 'yes' from your lovely lips seals the agreement.

"I…."

The glass door slid open once more, the man stepping back into the room. His cold hazel eyes were looking directly at Jackson. "There's a problem."

"What is it?" Jackson snapped.

Jerking his head in Lisa direction, hazel-eyes answered, "She's done gone and made a deal with the district attourney's office."

At once Jackson's eyes met with Lisa's, a mixture of shock and rising rage brewing within them. "You did what?"

'Okay….he didn't know….' "Yes….I made a deal with the DA."

"To testify against you," finished Hazel-eyes.

"You _idiot_!" exclaimed Rippner, jumping to his feet and crossing over to grab Lisa by the collar. "I knew you made mistakes, but this is quite possibly the most idiotic stunt you have pulled, Reisert!"

Their faces just centimeters apart, Lisa's eyes had gone wide as she struggled to pull away.

"Anything to get you out of my life and off the streets!" she spat, breaking away and stumbling backwards back into her chair. "You're a raving lunatic!"

Opening his mouth to shout back, Rippner found himself snapping his mouth shut as he heard a soft click of a gun being cocked. Whirling around, his accomplice was point a .22 caliber right at him.

"We can't risk you giving up the company, Rippner."

"Put the gun down," Jackson ordered, still scowling.

"I'm following orders from a new master."

And for the first time ever, as Lisa looked up at Jackson, she could see complete shock and fear on her stalker's face. That, to her, was the most troubling thing for her to witness in the situation.

"Both you and are the woman are to be disposed of. Nothing personal," hazel-eyes added with a shrug. "Just doing my job."

He squeezed the trigger.

* * *

-groans- I am so sorry this is so short and rushed. I plan on going back and revising this. At the moment, I'm scheduling my courses for next semester as well as preparing for my finals. Oh yah, and finish up some make up work.

I thank you all so much for your reviews and appreciate you sticking out for the chapter updates. I will do my best to write an excellent chapter five. -nods-

Oh, and just to let you all know, I listen to a lot of Nickelback while writing this story. An excellent source of music-inspieration for working on this. -grins-

**Asanji**


End file.
